


Contra las posibilidades

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Beta Kaito, Crack, Gente celosa, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shinichi, Omegaverse, Romance, Síndrome de Couvade, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el Beta Kaito empieza a actuar raro, la gente empieza a sacar sus conclusiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contra las posibilidades

**One-Shot**

 

Cuando Shinichi Kudo y Kaito Kuroba se casaron, la gente empezó a hablar, después de todo, en los antecedentes de la sociedad, la unión entre un Omega y un Beta no tenía mucho futuro, casi siempre el Omega buscaría un Alfa con el cual procrear, todos los Alfas que habían sido dejado de lado y sin oportunidades esperaban la caída del Beta, el mago estúpido que les había ganado a todos.

 

Dos años después, aún seguían esperando.

 

Es cierto que ninguno era muy convencional, de hecho la mayoría de las personas no sabían que el detective más famoso de Japón era un Omega, dado que no tuvo presentación a la sociedad característico de su estatus socio económico, y sus padres Betas, que amaban cierta atención, no habían dicho nada, aun así que se hubieran ido de viaje sin muchos problemas, hizo creer a más de uno que el chico era un Beta, y luego desapareció durante tres años, regresando después como si nada hubiera pasado, después de destruir una organización criminal, trayendo consigo al principiante de mago, que ahora era un famoso e internacional mago.

 

Shinichi no tenía ningún problema en revelar que era un Omega, condición que era difícil de detectar con el olfato, debido a que usaba algún supresor de olor, pero sin embargo, que su género no engañe a nadie, sabia como romper testículos, y su novio espeluznante, estaba al pendiente de él, y todo el mundo conocía las aterradoras historias de algunos Alfas que habían sufrido bajo su mando, cualquier Alfa que había intentado someter al Beta, se había llevado una muy desagradable sorpresa.

 

Ninguno dejo que su género los pusiera menos, y cualquiera que lo intentaba recibía una valiosa lección, de hecho eran considerados como grandes ídolos de la igualdad género, y ellos trataban en igual de condiciones a todas las personas.

 

Es por eso que muchos Alfas estaban celosos, esperando cuando lo inevitable llegará, entre la policía, la prensa, antiguos compañeros escolares, incluso un poco en sus conocidos, estaban solamente esperando.

 

Fue cuando el mago, Kaito Kuroba empezó a actuar raro. No el raro que era marca registrada del chico, sino absolutamente raro.

 

Empezó con los mareos, su manager noto poco a poco, como el experto mago que podía hacer acrobacias de maneras obscenamente fácil, se sujetaba de la pared con prontitud para no caer al suelo simplemente por levantarse rápido de su silla.

 

\- ¿Kuroba-san, está bien? – preguntó la mujer un poco preocupada, en sus largos años como manager de dicho mago, nunca lo había visto enfermo.

 

\- No se preocupe Uzu-san, estaré bien – dijo el mago restándole importancia, como si fuera un evento normal.

 

\- Pero… - intentó razonar.

 

\- Por cierto, creo que tomaré un año de descanso, ya he terminado con mis actuaciones registradas, pero por un año no haré ninguna – claramente no estaba pidiendo permiso, la mujer no sabía cómo contestar.

 

Siguió con los antojos, la persona que tenía un caso mediano de ictiofobia, podía verse comiendo pescado, claro, cortado lo suficientemente bien, para que no lo pareciese, pero estaba comiendo a su enemigo natural, incluso había subido unos cuantos kilos.

 

\- ¿Kaito, estas bien? – preguntó su amiga del alma, Aoko Nakamori, otra Beta, quien miraba como se comía esos palitos de pescado con cátsup y mermelada, incluso ella sentía un poco de asco al ver la combinación.

 

\- Por supuesto, ¿por qué no debería estarlo? – preguntó con la boca llena, mirando completamente inocente.

 

\- No, nada – dijo simplemente Aoko, pensando que quizás su amigo estaba sufriendo alguna de crisis, o estaba en terapia.

 

\- Eres extraña – dijo el mago regresando a su comida.

 

Y luego estaban los vómitos, nunca en su vida Hakuba pensó que estaría ofreciendo consuelo a un mago vomitando hasta sus entrañas, está bien que no eran los mejores amigos, pero, no quería dejar a una persona sola en esas condiciones, se veía completamente blanco de la piel, y sus ojos estaban un poco ojerosos.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó cuándo estuvo seguro que ya nada saldría de la boca de su compañero.

 

\- Creo que sí – murmuró el mago sobando su abdomen haciendo una mueca dolorosa.

 

\- Deberías ver un doctor – aconsejó el detective rubio, viendo con más detalle, dándose cuenta de otros detalles, como el peso extra que no se había percatado que había ganado el mago, el estrés vagamente escondido que podía identificar, y a pesar de todo, sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto, casi parecía como… pero eso era imposible, Kuroba era un Beta.

 

\- Supongo que sí – murmuró el mago - ¿no tendrás por curiosidad agua? – preguntó un poco avergonzado el mago, viéndose casi lindo.

 

\- Err – tragó el detective rubio con las defensa bajas.

 

Terminó con los cambios de humor nunca antes vistos, Kuroba era conocido por tener una habilidad para esconder sus sentimientos, así que verlo casi llorar porque alguien dejo un gatito abandonado era realmente una señal del apocalipsis, sin embargo, Kudo no parecía para nada preocupado, él era muy generoso en comprensión, y era el único que podía calmar estos arranques inexactos de emotividad o ira, el mago tampoco arremetía a su pareja, simplemente buscaba su consuelo, sin embargo, cualquier otro podría sufrir la ira desmedida de dicho mago, y mucha gente los dejo solos.

 

Después de cuatro meses de estas extrañas circunstancias, la gente empezó a hablar en voz baja, sacando los rumores más jugosos de la imaginación, después de todo, los síntomas que sufría dicho mago eran los comunes de un embarazo, cada chisme nuevo era un poco más alocado que el anterior, después de todo, existía una condición donde un Omega o un Alfa, se definía en la vida adulta, y lo que pensaban era un Beta, resultaba otro género, pero si el mago estaba esperando un bebé, significaba que había engañado a su marido detective.

 

Todo el mundo estaba esperando con ansias el desenlace, ansiosos por ver por fin el final de dicha relación incomprensible.

 

Dos semanas después, los allegados a dicho matrimonio fueron llamados para una cena, los chismes habían llegado a todos, y estaban muy nerviosos por el aviso que iban a recibir, ellos no eran tontos, habían visto la evidencia física, y solo esperaban que no terminará en sangre.

 

La cena fue maravillosa, Kaito aun comía extraño, pero todos los presentes lo ignoró, esperando, al final de la cena, Kaito y Shinichi se levantaron juntos, mirándose muy felices entre ellos.

 

\- Los hemos llamado aquí para darles una buena noticia – dijo empezando el mago, viéndose radiante.

 

\- ¿Y que sería eso? – preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice Yukiko, a diferencia de los demás, las madres de ambos parecían estar muy felices, y se miraban con secretismo.

 

\- Vamos a ser padres – anunció el mago.

 

\- Felicidades – dijo Chikage acercándose a la pareja, abrazando a ambos, inmediatamente después Yukiko llegó a tomar a sus hijos en sus amorosos brazos.

 

\- Estoy tan contenta por los dos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Shin-chan? – preguntó emocionada su madre.

 

\- Casi cinco meses – dijo Shinichi pasando su mano suavemente por su vientre, donde se veía un bulto muy leve pero reconocible, ¿por qué nadie se dio cuenta?

 

\- ¿Estas esperando un bebé también? – preguntó en shock sin querer Hattori, dando a entender los pensamientos de muchos asistentes, Shinichi y Kaito se miraron en confusión un momento, hasta que el mago empezó a reír como loco.

 

\- Oh, no puedo creerlo, se creyeron esos rumores – dijo con diversión el mago, quien estaba sosteniéndose de la mesa ahora.

 

\- ¿Realmente? – dijo Shinichi sobando con malestar su cabeza.

 

\- ¿No es así? - preguntó ahora con nerviosismo Ran, a diferencia de Kuroba, Shinichi no parecía tener ningún síntoma.

 

\- Tres palabras, Síndrome de Couvade – dijo el mago mirando divertido, pero muy satisfecho cuando la comprensión por fin llegó a la cabeza de los presentes.

 

Síndrome de Couvade era una condición que afectaba a los padres, donde experimentaban síntomas de embarazo en solidaridad con su pareja, esta condición afectaba a parejas cariñosas y que tenían un nivel alto de intimidad y confianza, por lo general representa que el padre está muy involucrado con su pareja y su futuro hijo a nacer, eran una buena señal, dado que por lo general estos hombres eran buenos padres.

 

\- Espera, pero Kuroba es un Beta – dijo sin pensarlo Hattori de nuevo.

 

\- Parece que alguien quiere recibir un castigo – dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante el mago, el detective de Osaka trago duramente saliva - Para dejarlo claro, el bebé es de los dos, fue concebido naturalmente, así que no vuelvas a hacer esa clase de insinuaciones a mi género – terminó de decir el mago.

 

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el detective avergonzado.

 

\- Así que Kuroba jugo con todo el mundo con su condición para generar chismes y sacar a la prensa de ti, para no generarte estrés, ¿no? – dijo Hakuba al fin entendiendo la situación.

 

\- Si – respondió Shinichi.

 

Los presentes suspiraron aliviados, así que al final solo eran chismes generados por la habilidad de Kuroba para llevarse la atención lejos de su pareja embarazada, algún día ese mago les iba a matar de un susto.

 

\- ¿Cuándo van a aclarar esta situación?, hay chimes por todos lados, incluso en Osaka – dijo de nuevo Hattori.

 

\- Todavía no, ver sus caras de esperanza es divertido – dijo el mago, Shinichi solo suspiró, pero al parecer apoyaba la decisión, tomando la mano de su marido ligeramente.

 

Olvídenlo, esa pareja iban a matar a alguien en el futuro sin la necesidad de hacerlo directamente.

 

\- Ustedes son malvados – dijo con orgullo Yukiko.

 

Cuando su hijo nació, esta demás decir de la confusión total de la gente era palpable, después de todo una pareja entre un Omega y un Beta no tiene futuro, pero a este paso, la gente se iba a quedar esperando para siempre.

 

Debido que Shinichi y Kaito no eran una pareja convencional, y se amaban más allá de sus géneros.

 

 


End file.
